Many individuals in society are afflicted with respiratory problems, some of which are chronic. These individuals and those that wish to take advantage of general benefits of controlled breathing exercises often require a compelling motivator to engage in breathing exercises. Benefits of breathing exercises have been known for centuries for such things as improving general, spiritual well-being. Many cultures, Eastern and Western, have embraced a connection between controlled breathing and this well-being. Those affected by respiratory problems, such as pulmonary disease, are often subjected to routine clinical diagnostic activities and/or therapeutic exercises focused on breathing.
Subjects, such as those suffering from respiratory problems and those choosing to undergo breathing exercises, face motivational problems. One way to measure breathing is to use a spirometer, which requires repetition of inherently uninteresting activity with no immediate motivation to the subject. Other diagnostic and therapeutic activities also suffer from a requirement of intense effort and focus of attention on the part of the subject with no immediate reward other than compliance with medical advice.